Meeting the Family
by gwen24
Summary: Clara Monroe-Messer was a queen and she knew it. She was not the only kid of the lab family but she was the first to be born. And that made her the queen among them. Sequel to It all began. Meet the rest of the family. the whole lab is there. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey everyone. here is the new installment of my universe. it's set a few years in the future as you will see. i hope you'll like this one as much as the others.;)**

**Meeting the family**

Chapter 1

Clara Monroe-Messer was a queen and she knew it. She was not the only kid of the lab family but she was the first to be born. And that made her the queen among them.

She was the perfect carbon copy of her mother, from her cute nose to her brown curls. However she was also a Messer through and through, she had her father's eyes and she knew how to use them. Her father could not refuse her anything when she looked at him, he could get drowned into these eyes that were mirroring his. She had him wrapped around her finger, much to her mother's dismay.

"Daddyyy", Clara screamed at the top of her lungs when she walked out of the elevator and spotted her father. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She snuggled into his neck and he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Hey, my little Clarinet. How was your day?" Daddy asked affectionately.

"Great, momma taked me shopping for baby brother and we buyed lots and lots of stuff. He's gonna be very pwetty!!" she exclaimed.

"Clara, what have I told you about running in the lab?" Lindsay Monroe-Messer scolded her daughter, having finally caught up with her daughter. She was seven months pregnant and it was harder to run after her all the time.

"Sorry, momma." She apologized sheepishly.

"Hi, Montana." Danny greeted her, leaning toward her for a kiss. "I heard you went shopping and that my boy was gonna be pretty." He added, raising his eyebrow. Lindsay smirked at him.

"Yes, he's gonna be very cute. Wanna see?" she replied still grinning, making Danny roll his eyes.

"My boy is not supposed to be cute, he's supposed to be handsome, not cute, Montana." Danny whined.

"Then I guess I'll have to return this Yankees jersey I bought him." She stated, knowing that would get his attention.

"A Yankees jersey? Well maybe I'll have a look at that."

"Daddyyy?" Clara was getting squirmy and was not too happy her parents were not paying attention to her.

"Yes, Clarinet?" Danny turned his attention to his daughter, squirming in his arms.

"I'm huuuungwyyy!!" she exclaimed. "Can we go eat please?" she remembered her manners when she noticed her mom glaring at her.

"Sure, we can, Clarinet. I'm just gonna put these in my office and then I'm spending the afternoon with my girls." Danny told her settling her on the floor.

"Yey!!" she cheered, jumping up and down excitingly. Danny walked to his office, leaving Lindsay and Clara in the hallway.

"Momma?" Clara looked up to her mother

"Yes, baby." Lindsay glanced down at the big blue eyes that framed her daughter's face.

"How baby bwother getted in your belly?" Clara inquired. Lindsay had known that this question would come up since they had told her she was going to have a sibling. She did not, however, thought her daughter would bring this up in the middle of the lab.

"How about we talk about this at home, baby girl?" Lindsay answered, not prepared to have this conversation in the lab.

"You pwomise?"

"I promise." Lindsay held out her pinky finger and waited for her daughter to the same. "Pinky swear."

Clara giggled when she shook her mother's pinky.

"Aunt Stella!!" Remembering her mother's earlier words, Clara walked rather than ran towards Stella when she saw leaving her office.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's my favorite god-daughter?" Stella asked giving Clara a tight hug.

"Momma and I goed shopping for baby brother." Clara proceeded to tell her everything about their shopping trip which delighted Stella. She loved hearing this little girl's stories.

"Alright, Montana, I'm ready to go. Where's Clara?" Danny asked coming back from the office. Lindsay pointed to where Clara and Stella were having their deep conversation.

"She asked where baby brother had come from." Lindsay told her husband and enjoyed the reaction she got out of him. His eyes widened and he almost choked on air.

"What…what…" he stuttered. "What did you tell her?" he managed to ask her.

"That we'd talk at home. And I promise." She replied.

"Any chance she'll forget?" he wondered his voice getting higher with hope.

"Danny, your daughter is as stubborn as you. There's not a fat chance in hell she'll forget about that." Lindsay chuckled heartily. Danny sighed and looked back at his daughter, thinking how fast she was growing up.

He didn't even realize she had finished speaking with Stella and had come up in front of him.

"Weady to go eat, daddy?" she asked him, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sure, Clarinet. Let's go eat." He agreed, holding out his right hand for her to take, which she did eagerly while taking her mother's left hand too.

A few hours later, they were back in their home. Clara was sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls, whereas Danny and Lindsay were laying on the couch watching her.

"Could you get me a glass of orange juice, Danny please?" Lindsay asked knowing he wouldn't refuse her anything.

"Sure. Clara, do you want anything?" Danny asked his daughter, not wanting to have to get up again after that.

"No, thank you, daddy." She looked up at her father's question and moved to take his place on the couch, sitting near her mother. She held out her hand and rubbed Lindsay's stomach. She approached her mouth and whispered to the bump.

"Hey little bwother. It's me, Clara. Mommy pwomised to tell me how you comed in there and I pwomise to tell you." Lindsay smiled and ran her hair through her daughter's hair.

Suddenly she grabbed her stomach, a contraction hurting her and she cried out.

"Ow!" she exclaimed scaring Clara in the process.

"Daddy," Clara screamed and began to cry.

Danny hurried back to the living room, worry evident on his face.

"Montana. What's going on? You okay?" he asked, almost ready to take them to the hospital but he saw her face relax, so he stood still.

"I'm alright. It was just a strong Braxton-Hicks, I guess." She answered. She wasn't one of the lucky woman that didn't feel Braxton-Hicks contractions but she had to admit this one was rather strong.

"I didn't do it," Clara cried all of a sudden. Danny turned to her and gathered her in his arms before sitting down next to his wife.

"No one said you did, Clarinet. Mommy's okay. It's alright," Danny said rocking her gently while Lindsay rubbed her back. Clara looked at her mother expecting a confirmation of what her father had told her. Lindsay smiled and held out her arms, indicating her daughter to come to her.

"Mommy," Clara whispered still sniffling.

"Everything's okay, baby girl. It happens sometimes when mommies are having babies and it's nothing to be worried about. I'm sorry I scared you." She soothed Clara. There was a couple of other sobs and sniffles and then Clara stopped crying.

"I fogive you, momma. Baby bwother is okay, huh?" she asked as an afterthought, suddenly worried her baby brother could have been hurt.

"Yes, he is, don't worry. Here," Lindsay took her daughter's hand and placed it where she knew she would feel her brother kicking. "See, he's kicking." The first time Clara had been able to feel her brother's kick she had told to the bump to stop because it was not nice to kick people, especially your mommy.

"Momma? Wemember your pwomise?" Clara wondered, waiting to hear the story of where babies came from.

"Yes, I do." Lindsay answered whereas her husband buried his head in his hands. "Daddy's gonna go in our room and get a book that's gonna help us explain everything to you."

"Do I have to?" Danny whined, reluctant to start this conversation.

"Yes", Lindsay and Clara replied simultaneously, smirking back at him.

So, for the next hour or so, Danny and Lindsay proceeded to tell Clara how babies were made and answered all her questions. Now, Clara Monroe-Messer knew where babies came from and was quite happy about that. She was also eager to share her knowledge with her surrogate cousins.

Speaking of…

**a/n: So what did you think? i'm a bit worried about how Clara is talking, is it how a three year old would talk?  
btw, i'm still not getting any alerts (story, author, review) nor PM's so if you needed to contact me, look in my profile there's a link tvdotcom where you can send me a PM. i'm not even sure if it's orking on my end. did you guys get my review replies for _It all began..._ last chap?  
review away.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, i think i replied to everyone, if not sorry. btw i got my alerts and PMs back since Monday but i haven't received the ones i missed so if any of you had PMed me before that, i didn't et it.;)  
timeline here, i realized it's clearer in the next chapter. it's set a couple of months before the first chapter, which was a kind of prologue if you want.**

Chapter 2

The second person of the lab to welcome a child into their home was Stella. When Clara was born, she realized how much she wanted that. A family. She wanted to be a mom and she was ready, now. Not when the right man came along, if he came along of course. So she decided that she would try to adopt. She had been one of those kids that were needing a family, someone to love them. She contacted a few agencies, talked to Mac about making her schedule lighter, knowing full well that an agency wouldn't give her a child if she worked crazy hours all the time. Mac had been stunned at her request but he understood. He agreed to let her have a 9 to 5 schedule with second on call duty during weekends. Stella thought it was a pretty good deal and she thanked him.

She went through a lot of different steps, from filling out endless paperwork -she would never complain about work paperwork again after that- to visits with social workers, examining her life under a microscope. But she made it through all that and she had been declared fit for welcoming a child. She had met a few kids but they weren't a perfect match to her and vice versa. Until she had met Alexandra. She was two years old, barely a few months younger than Clara. She had black curly hair and bright green eyes. The first time she met Alex she couldn't believe no one had considered adopting this kid. The social worker had explained to her that it was mainly because Alex hadn't started to talk yet. Several doctors had examined her and said that there was nothing physically wrong with her and that she would probably be talking sooner or later. Stella didn't care about that, even if Alex never talked, they'd find another way. There was something pulling her to that little girl and apparently she was having a good effect on the girl too. The social worker had told Stella that Alex seemed brighter and happier whenever Stella was around.

Today after months of visits and everything else, she was finally bringing the little girl back home. She had everything ready, she had bought everything she needed and some things she didn't really need, although Lindsay thought Stella had managed to control herself quite a bit actually. She was waiting for the social worker to arrive with Alex, she was doing the bringing back home in actuality.

There was a knock on the door and Stella rushed to open it. It was safe to say she was nervous. She was becoming a mom after all. She opened the door and her eyes fell instantly on her daughter and she smiled, her nervousness calming at her sight.

"Hi," Stella greeted ushering the both of them inside her apartment.

"Hello Stella. How are you?" Ms Gilmore asked.

"Nervous a bit, but I'm fine thank you." She answered.

Alex was struggling against Ms Gilmore and holding out her arms for Stella to take her. Ms Gilmore was happy to oblige, very satisfied in witnessing the bond that had formed between the two. Once in Stella's arms, Alex put her thumb in her mouth and snuggled into Stella's neck. Stella caressed her hair and kissed her forehead, she was reveling in her touch, knowing that she was hers. Not officially yet, but she would be soon.

"Hey, little girl." She whispered in her ear sweetly.

"We've got some papers to sign and then I'll leave you two alone." Ms Gilmore explained taking out a bunch of papers out of her bag.

"Alright," Stella said sitting down on the couch with Alex still held on to her.

They spent almost an hour signing other papers and determining Ms Gilmore's next visits for the next few months. Once that was done, she left the apartment, leaving them alone.

"Alright, Alex, would you like to go and see your room?" Stella asked, not really expecting an answer although Alex seemed to get a little excited at the prospect. Stella walked to the room she had filled with children furniture and toys and had decorated herself.

The walls were a light pink, she was a girl after all but it was not that pink that it would attack your eyes immediately, no it was a soothing pink she found, most pastel than pink. The crib was white and was very practical because it would later convert into a child's bed. There was a matching dresser and changing table. The room was filled with toys too but it didn't look cluttered or overfilled. There was a couple of stuffed animals in the crib and some dolls and even blocks.

"So, what do you think, Alex? You like it?" Stella inquired. Alex's answer was to squirm into her arms to be set on the floor. The little girl got on her feet and headed towards the dolls. She took one in her arms and began to play with it.

Stella stayed where she was, content to just observe her. Alex was right at home and she was playing like any other kids. She was smiling and obviously having fun and Stella couldn't be any happier. Suddenly, Alex got up, doll in hand and came up to Stella. She help up the doll to her, wanting her to take it.

"You want me to play with you, sweetie?" she inquired, taking the doll out of Alex's hands. Alex nodded and grabbed the hem of Stella's shirt, pulling on it to make her come play with her.

That's how they spent the next few days, getting to know each other more, Stella enjoying playing different games with Alex and falling into a routine.

Stella had just put Alex to bed when her phone rang. The caller ID displayed Mac and Stella sighed.

"Hello Mac." She greeted picking up.

"Hi, Stella. I'm so sorry for this but I need you to come in. There's been a triple homicide and I need everyone at the scene." He explained, genuinely apologetic.

"Mac, I don't have anyone to baby-sit, not that I'm comfortable leaving her with a stranger yet."

"Lindsay will be there, she's confined to the lab and Clara will be there too. You know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency, Stell'." He told her.

"I know. I'll be at the lab as soon as I can." She sighed and hung up the phone.

She gathered a few things for Alex and then went to her room to change. Finally she entered Alex's room and scooped her up in her arms. Alex stirred but didn't wake up, even when she put a jacket on her. That kid was a heavy sleeper.

It took Stella only 15 minutes to get to the lab, which must have been some sort of record. She got out of the elevator, Alex nestled in her neck and spotted Lindsay in the same position she was in with Clara. Lindsay saw Stella coming out of the elevator and smiled at her. Knowing Lindsay, Stella knew she would have squealed if she didn't have her daughter asleep in her arms. Lindsay waited for Stella to catch up with her before going into the break room.

"Hey, Linds'." Stella said when she arrived face to face with her friend.

"Stella. How are you? How is she? Oh she's so cute!" Lindsay whispered without taking a breath.

"Remember to breathe, Linds'. To answer your questions, I'm good, she's fantastic and yes she is adorable, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, even better than in the pictures. So, is everything going well? You know, I've been fighting myself not to call you." She chuckled.

"Why didn't you? I wouldn't have hung up on you or anything." Stella wondered.

"I know, I just thought, you two might need a little time alone, that's all." Lindsay explained while setting Clara on the couch.

"Mac said you were staying here?" Stella asked, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah, Mac said I could do some things in here until the girls wake up. Then I'm sure we'll find something for them to do in here if I have to get in one of the labs."

"I wish I could stay until she wakes up, so she doesn't get scared. I mean, I know nothing's gonna happen but she doesn't know you yet." Stella told Lindsay, with Alex still in her arms. She wouldn't let her go yet.

"I know, Stell'. But I promise to call as soon as she wakes up, that way, you can talk to her and reassure her and I'll call if there's anything else. Everything's gonna fine." Lindsay understood how worrying, even terrifying it was to leave your child to someone said child didn't know yet. The first time they had hired a baby-sitter for a couple of hours to go on a dinner date with Danny after Clara was born, Lindsay had called home every ten minutes to make sure everything was okay. She knew Stella trusted her and only needed to adjust to everything.

"Alright, alright. I better go, then." She said, reluctantly putting Alex down on the couch on the opposite side of where Clara was sleeping. She tucked a black curl behind Alex's ear and caressed her cheek before dropping a kiss on her forehead. Lindsay retreated to a corner of the room, letting Stella have a moment and enjoying the view of one of her best friends being a mom. The good thing was that she could blame the hormones for the few tears that escaped her eyes when Stella noticed them.

"See you later, Linds'." She murmured, leaving the room.

**a/n: not much Clara and no DL, i know a shocker for me!lol. but this story is about everyone else too, so there will be DL but not for now. the next 2 chapters are about Stella and Alex and after that it will be Flack and OCs (i don't have a lot written for that) but after that, i'm not sure if i'm bringing DL back or if it's Hawkes' turn, i -well my muse- haven't decided yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey there.;) thnks for the reviews again. here is the new installment. more DL and Clara in this one. hope you enjoy.:)**

Chapter 3

Lindsay sat at the table and started to work. She was going through pages and pages of phone bills to try and find a connection between all the victims. She worked for two hours until she heard some movement coming from the couch. She looked up to see the two girls awake and stare at each other.

"Hi, I'm Clara Monroe-Messer. Who are you?" Clara asked. Alex looked at her, then around the room and started to whimper. Lindsay grabbed her phone and hurried to the girls' side.

"Clara, baby, this is Alex. Remember, aunt Stella told you about her." Lindsay explained to her daughter, noticing Alex quieted a little at the mention of Stella's name. Lindsay dialed Stella's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Bonasera." Lindsay heard on the other side of the line.

"Stella, it's Lindsay." She answered.

"Is Alex awake?" Stella asked, her voice shaking a little from worrying.

"Yes, the girls have just woken. I'll put Alex on now."

She held the phone near Alex's ear so she could hear her mother talking. She glanced back at her daughter who was being very quiet for what Lindsay thought was the first time in forever. She was still staring at Alex, very curious to know what was going on. After a few minutes of silence, Alex handed Lindsay the phone and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"Stell'?"

"She's fine, right?" Stella inquired worriedly.

"Yes, she is. Don't worry too much, Stell'. I'm gonna feed them now and find them something to do. How's everything going over there?" she asked back.

"A lot of things to do and I should probably get back to it. We should be back in about two hours. Bye." She told Lindsay.

"Bye." Lindsay said back and hang up. She turned to the two girls and smiled. "Okay, girls, who's hungry?"

"Meeeee!!" Clara cheered clapping her hands while Alex simply nodded.

"Let's get food in you." Lindsay declared and put Alex on one of her hip and Clara on the other. "But before let's get you out of those pajamas." She took the girls into the locker room and sat them on one of the benches.

"Momma?" Clara said.

"Yes, baby girl?" Lindsay looked at her daughter whilst taking the change of clothes out of the bag she had brought and the one Stella had brought.

"Why we at the lab?"

"Mommy and daddy had to come to work, and aunt Stella too. They're outside but I have to stay here with you two."

Lindsay dressed Alex and Clara and they got back to the break room where they had breakfast. After that, she set the girls down on the floor with some toys and got back to her phone bills. From time to time, she glanced back at the girls, stopping for a minute to admire Clara making Alex smile and laugh. These two were gonna be great friends, she had a feeling about that.

At the moment, Clara was telling Alex all about herself.

"I go to pweschool. It's fun, you know. My mommy's having a baby; it's a boy. You know where babies come from?" Clara asked Alex to which Alex shook her head.

"Clara." Lindsay stopped her from going any further, thinking that Alex was a bit young to be hearing about that. Plus, now it was Stella's job not her daughter's.

"Yes, momma?" Clara replied turning to her mother.

"Come here, baby." She said gesturing for her to come and see her. Clara stood up and walked to her mother. "You know, Alex doesn't need to know that right away, baby. And it's kinda aunt Stella's job to tell her that sort of things. You think you could tell her about something else?"

Clara looked a bit annoyed at not being able to show off her knowledge but reluctantly agreed anyway. She got back to Alex and continued playing with her.

"Daddyyy" Clara suddenly screamed some time later, getting up and starting running off to her father.

"Clara, you do not run in the lab!" Lindsay shouted back at her daughter's back.

"Daddy, come, come," she ordered him pulling on his shirt.

"Don't I get my morning kiss, first?" Danny wondered pouting. Clara held up her index finger and motioned for him to get closer. Once he had crouched down to her level, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Now, come, daddy." She told him again, pulling him towards the break room. "Daddy, this is Alex. She's my friend. Alex, that's my daddy."

"Hey, Alex. How you doing, kiddo?" he smiled at her but she looked a little uneasy. "Your mommy's coming right up, you know." That seemed to put the little girl at ease and she looked in the direction of the elevator, having figured out that was how people arrived here.

Danny watched her watch the people coming out of the elevator and saw her face light up when Stella came out through the doors. Alex got on her feet and starting running towards Stella like Clara had done when she had seen her father. Danny quickly opened the door for her so she wouldn't run into it. She darted as fast as she could to Stella who caught her in her arms as soon as she saw her.

"Hey you. I missed you, little girl." Stella said kissing her and stroking her hair. In response, Alex kissed Stella's cheek and threw her arms around Stella's neck.

"They're so cute," Lindsay told Danny, while they were observing the new family.

"Hi, Montana." Danny answered wrapping her arms around her expanding waist. "Don't I get my morning kiss?"

"You used that line two seconds ago on your daughter. Can't you get a little creative, there, Danny?" she wondered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It worked, didn't it, princess?" he looked down at his daughter, asking for her confirmation, which she gave in the form of a giggle.

"You two are insufferable. I'm gonna make this one a momma's boy, I'm warning you." She threatened playfully.

"Hey Linds'. Morning Clara." Stella greeted, Alex still hanging onto her neck.

"Hi aunt Stella." Clara said back. "Momma, can we go back and play, pwease?" Clara turned to her mother and politely asked her.

"Who's we?" Lindsay asked back before answering her daughter's question.

"Me and Alex, duh." Clara giggled while her father snorted but Lindsay arched her eyebrow and threw her a look that made her stop giggling.

"You can go play but I can't speak for Alex." Lindsay told her daughter curtly. Clara's head turned so fast towards Stella that she could have gotten whip lashed.

Stella glanced down at Alex who was grinning excitedly at Clara.

"Sure, honey, go and play." Stella answered, setting Alex on the floor. The two little girls ran back in the break room and threw themselves onto the couch. Clara took out a coloring book from her bag and showed some pictures to Alex who listened attentively to her new friend.

"I can't believe they're already friends." Stella mused gazing back at the girls.

"Well, they're cousins," Lindsay stated. "Now, don't you guys have some work to do?"

"Yes, you're right, we should get to work." Stella agreed. "I'm just gonna go tell Alex. Are you still staying in there, Linds'?"

"I'll be popping in and out but Clara will know where to find me, don't worry."

Stella entered the break room and knelt down in front of the couch where the girls were playing until they saw her.

"Alex, sweetheart. I have to go work okay, I'll be back later. You're gonna stay here with Clara, is that okay?" Alex nodded enthusiastically , very excited at the prospect of continuing playing with Clara.

"We'll be very good, aunt Stella." Clara promised chiming in.

"I believe you, honey." She kissed Alex and Clara on the forehead and got back to work.

A few hours later, Clara was taking a nap on the couch but Alex was wide awake, she was looking out the window at all the people passing by. She was curious to see where all those people were going. So she decided it was alright to come out and have a look for herself. She quietly got off the couch and opened the door. She was so small, nobody noticed her walking around. She looked to her left and saw a red head boy in a lab coat bent over a microscope. Further down on the right, she saw Clara's mother buried in papers. And finally, at the end of the hallway, in another room, she saw Stella and some other man she didn't know. He was tall, black-haired and he had the ugliest tie she had ever seen. She was observing them, they were moving until suddenly the man grabbed Stella and put his hands around her neck. Alex didn't like that at all, she looked around for someone to do something but the hallway was empty. Without thinking she barged into the room and shouted:

"Mommy!"

**a/n: so, what did you think? am i being evil for ending there? maybe...  
next chapter next week.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: here is the next chapter. i'm in a very good mood, i had the best dream: i dream of DL wedding!!:D:D it was interrupted by my alarm clock, but still i woke up grinning!:)**

Chapter 4

The man let go of Stella's neck and everyone turned to her. Stella's eyes widened and then she crouched down to Alex's level. Alex ran the few steps separating them and threw herself into her arms. Stella felt hot tears falling on her skin and cajoled her daughter, whispering soothing words.

"It's okay, little girl. Everything's alright." Stella got up and turned to Flack who was smiling softly. "You see, this is Don Flack and he's a friend. He was just helping with something. It was all pretend, like a game, sweetheart. He's a very nice man and he would never hurt me." She was stroking her hair and back in circles. She heard Alex sniffs back the last of her tears and felt her move her head so she could have a look at Flack.

"Hi, Alex. I've heard a lot about you, you know." Flack said, making sure he kept his voice soft and he kept smiling. The kid was as cute as Stella said she would be, even with her puffy little eyes, red from crying. It felt a bit weird, thinking that this was Stella's daughter. Stella was a mom now and she was natural at him, he could tell.

Alex was staring at him, trying to gauge if that man was really a friend or if he was trying to trick her. Stella balanced Alex on her other hip and got closer to Flack. Alex snuggled even deeper into Stella's neck and stuck her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Not impressed by my good looks, I see. I'm wounded kid, very deeply hurt." He said chuckling. "You better get her back to the break room or something, Stell'. We can take a break, I'm dying for some coffee, anyway."

"Coffee does sound good. And how about some apple juice for you?" Stella said tickling a giggling Alex. They walked out of the room and made their way to the break room where they found a still sleeping Clara on the couch. Stella sat Alex down on one of the chairs and went to the fridge to pick up some apple juice while Flack was preparing a fresh pot of coffee. All the sounds in the room woke Clara up. She sat up and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

"Uncle Donnie!" Clara cheered loudly and ran into his legs.

"Careful, there kid. I have hot coffee there." Flack admonished before setting the pot on the counter. Then he picked Clara up and gave her a hug. "Do you have to call me Donnie? What happened to Uncle Flack?"

Clara giggled and looked over at Stella smirking. Flack followed her gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I get it, it's a conspiracy. What did you get to the kid, Bonasera? Clara, did aunt Stella bribe you?" Flack asked in the sweetest voice. Clara shook her head but didn't stop giggling. She squirmed in his embrace, cueing him to put her down.

"Aunt Stella? Can I go see momma pwease?" Clara asked.

"I'll take you to your mom, kiddo." Flack said handing out his hand to her. He figured Stella could need the time alone with Alex after all she had spoken her first word and had called her mommy. That was a big deal. Clara and Flack left the room and Stella turned to look at Alex sipping from her cup. She took a seat next to her and tried to come up with the right words to say.

"You know, sweetie, I'm pretty proud of you." Stella started and Alex looked up to her in confusion. "You thought I was in trouble and you tried to help." She explained. "And I'm very happy you called me mommy, you know." Alex was listening attentively, her eyes fixed on her mom. She put the cup down and held out her arms. Stella took the hint and took her in her arms. She whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." Stella hugged Alex tight kissed her head.

"Mommy, home," Alex murmured breaking the silence.

"You wanna go home?" Stella inquired, still amazed at hearing her daughter's beautiful voice. Alex only nodded in response. "I promise it won't be long before we go home, how about we go see if Clara wants to play?" she suggested, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave before a couple of hours.

Alex shook her head, she wanted to go back home, she really liked Clara, but she didn't want to share her mother with anyone. There was too much people around here and Alex didn't like that at all. She started whimpering and tears were welling up in her eyes. Stella was torn because the sight of Alex crying broke a heart but she also knew that Alex had to learn that she couldn't always get what she wanted, when she wanted it. Eventually, Stella decided to try and get Mac to let her go home, Alex was her priority at the moment and she'd learn soon enough that Stella's work sometimes got in the way. But they had barely had time together. She should at least try so she took out her cell phone and dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor." Mac said on the other end of the phone.

"Mac, it's Stella. Is there any way I could go home? Alex is getting restless and tired and she wants to go home. Please, Mac." Stella heard Mac sigh over the phone, she knew he was weighing his options. Mac reckoned Stella deserved the time she was asking for but he also needed the extra pair of arms with Lindsay stuck in the lab.

"Alright, Stell' I'll figure something out. You can go home." Mac finally gave in, somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you so much, Mac. You're the best." Stella thanked him profusely and many other times before hanging up the phone.

"Alex, we're going home, sweetheart." She told Alex who grinned back at her. Stella gathered Alex's things and went in search of Lindsay to tell her she was leaving.

Hours later, Stella was lying on her bed, exhausted but unable to sleep for some reason. She was thinking how Alex had said her first word and her mind couldn't reveled enough in the fact she'd been called mommy for the first time. The word was ringing into her ears, hearing it over and over again. It seemed even so real, she could hear it. She was beginning to think she was hallucinating when she realized Alex was actually calling her at that very moment. Not being used to it, it took her a while to wrap her mind around it. She quickly got up and rushed towards the room. Alex was standing up in her crib gripping at the rail.

"Mommy", she whispered when she saw Stella come in.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing up?" Stella asked lightly running her fingers through the little girl's hair. Alex pleaded Stella to pick up her in her arms. "What's going on, Alex? Did you have a bad dream?" she wondered. Alex shook her head no but still wanted to be picked up. Stella relented and at last picked up Alex who immediately snuggled into her. Stella rocked Alex back and forth for a while, thinking it would put her to sleep. However Stella was wrong, the little girl remained wide awake.

"Come on Alex, you need to sleep, honey." Stella didn't understand what was wrong, Alex wasn't crying, wasn't showing any signs of illness.

"Mommy sleep." Alex said.

"Yes, sleep. We both need sleep. Why don't you want to go to sleep, Alex?" she put her hand under Alex's chin bringing their eyes into contact.

"Mommy sleep, bed."

"Oh, I get it, you want to sleep in mommy's bed." Stella realized making Alex grin and nod enthusiastically. "Alright, little girl, but this is a one time thing."

She carried Alex to her bed and they got under the covers. Alex rested her head on Stella's chest and closed her eyes at last. Stella lightly stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep. Once she was sure Alex was asleep, she let herself fall into slumber thinking how everything was going to be okay with her and Alex. They were a family.

**a/n: that was the last part for Stella, next week will be Flack's part. and much more Danny too!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: alright here's the next chapter. we're moving onto Flack. **

Chapter 5

While Danny and Lindsay were busy with Clara and Stella with trying to adopt, Flack was handling his own struggle with parenthood. Don had met Maggie in a bar around the time Clara was born. Maggie was a nurse at Queen of Mercy, she was blonde, tall for a woman but not as tall as Flack. She understood crazy schedules and Don seemed to be falling in love with her. He thought he'd spend the rest of his life with her. So after a year of dating, Don had planned to propose, he had everything ready, he had the ring, he had rehearsed what he was going to say. Everything was to be perfect, until he heard those dreadful words come out of her mouth. Those words that never announce something good is happening. "We need to talk."

However, to his surprise, it was something good, Maggie was telling him she was pregnant. He was ecstatic and told her that it couldn't be better because he was planning to propose, he forgot everything he had planned as he reveled in the news. Yet, his excitement was soon shot down when she answered the word he never thought she'd say. She explained to him that she had realized she wasn't in love with him and she didn't think it was fair to get married just for the sake of an unborn child. Don was stunned to say the least, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Don. You're a great guy but it isn't working for me. This pregnancy made me realize that I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I don't think I have it in me to be a cop's wife. It's not me, Don." She told him looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't get it Mags, I've always been a cop, since day 1. So what's changed?" He was incredulous, he couldn't understand, there had been no signs that she wasn't happy. Had he been so clueless that he missed them?

"What's changed is that now I'm pregnant Don and I have to think in the long run. And I don't think we'd go the distance. I know we didn't choose this and I don't want you to feel obligated. If you think this is too much for you, I'm not holding you to anything. Take your time thinking about it, Don." Don was looking at her like she had grown a second head, what was there to think about? He was gonna have a kid, period.

"I don't need any time to think about it, Maggie, this is my kid, no question about it." Flack stated without a hesitation or doubt piercing through his voice.

Maggie smiled, even though she meant every word she said about him not having to be there, she was now relieved that he wanted to. This was a stressful time for her and she wasn't sure she could be a single mother yet.

Over the next few months, the both of them made arrangements to take care of their baby once it would be there. Everything was going well, even though Flack still had feelings for Maggie, he respected her decision, yet secretly hoped she'd change her mind along the way. Then the day finally came when their baby was making its appearance.

Don was holding Maggie's hand as she was pushing.

"Come on, Mags, it's almost over, our baby's gonna come soon." He said into her ear, urging her on.

She gave one final push and a wail filled the room, they both sighed in relief before the nurse carefully placed the infant on Maggie's chest. Don reached his hand and caressed the baby's cheek.

"It's a boy." She whispered sobbing.

"A beautiful baby boy." Don said back in awe, his eyes glued to his son. He had already a full set of black jet hair that he had no doubt inherited from his father. He had yet to open his eyes but he was wailing still. His mother soothed him, rubbing her hand lovingly on his back while Don continued to caress his cheek.

"We need to do some tests and take some measurements, now," the nurse told them before lifting him from Maggie's chest. "Do you have a name for him?" she asked weighing him in the other side of the room.

Don and Maggie looked at each other and answered the nurse.

"Yes his name is Colin Flack." Maggie told the nurse. They had spent hours trying to come up with the perfect name until they found Colin and it became obvious that it was the name.

The nurse scribbled down the name on papers and the baby's bracelet and finally handed him back to his parents after she had done everything that needed to be done. Maggie gestured to the nurse to give him to Don and he held his son for the very first time.

A few hours later, the room was filled with relatives and friends coming to congratulate the new parents. Don's parents were there even though his mother had highly disapproved of her grandson being born out of wedlock. Maggie's own parents were in the room but were remaining on their daughter's bedside and not mingling with the others. Clara and Alex were playing together, quite quiet, having both received stern lectures about the consequences of making too much noise in the hospital. Danny, Lindsay and Stella were talking with Don and Maggie and all took turns in holding the first boy of the lab family. Danny argued that his own was going to be much more handsome, which earned him a slap on the arm from his wife, who secretly agreed with him anyways. Danny and Don were also already making plans to take their boys to games once they were old enough.

When Maggie and Colin came out of the hospital, the new family fell into a routine, Don would come as often as he could to help out and take care of his and he also managed to get some weekends off so he could take Colin to his place. He enjoyed those times alone with his son, just the two of them getting to know each other.

"Alright, Colin. You know what's happening today?" he asked, not expecting an answer while he was changing Colin's diaper. He had been talking to Colin, so more and less to himself, a lot these days. "No, huh. Well your cousin Clara and uncle Danny are coming to visit. So you gotta be good for daddy, alright. I gotta show Messer what an awesome dad I am." He chuckled and wondered if Danny used to talk to Clara that way too.

He was brought out of his reverie by a knock on the door. He settled Colin in the crook of his arms and went to open the door. He turned the knob to reveal the sight of his surrogate niece hanging off her father's neck, grinning.

"Hi, uncle Donnie." She said much less loud than she would have normally, Danny must have warned her that she shouldn't shout because of the baby.

"Hi, miss Clara. Hey Messer." He greeted the both of them motioning them inside. Danny set Clara down on the floor and she scrambled away to sit on the sofa. She put her hands on her knees and gave her brightest smile before opening her mouth.

"Uncle Donnie, hold Colin, pwease?" she asked her lower lip put forward in a pout. Even though he couldn't refuse her anything, Don was a bit reluctant to give into her request, she was still a baby in his eyes and a baby holding a baby didn't feel really safe.

"You know, Clarinet, Colin is still pretty new and you're a bit young to hold him yet." Danny explained to his daughter coming to his friend's rescue. Clara crossed her arms on her chest and sulked. Don handed his son to Danny and sat down on the sofa besides Clara. He also crossed his arms on his chest, imitating her, not saying a word. Meanwhile, Danny was cooing over his surrogate nephew, observing him and trying to decide what part of the little boy was Don's. There was no doubt the eyes were his father's, even though Maggie also had blue eyes, the intensity he was seeing in Colin's eyes was Don's.

"We're not saying you'll never hold him babe," Don finally spoke.

"Why can I not do now?" she asked him still unhappy. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, you are. But he's still a tiny tiny little baby, I'm still scared I'm gonna drop him." Don admitted. Colin was so small compared to him and sometimes he was afraid he could hurt him inadvertently.

"You scared?" Clara was shocked, her uncle Don was big and tall and she thought he wasn't scared of anything, like her daddy.

"Terrified, kid," he murmured.

Danny was listening intently to the conversation, he knew the fear Don was feeling, of course. When Clara was born he had doubts he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything; and the first time he changed her diaper, he thought he'd break her but she was fine, he was fine too. Yet, he had no doubts he was going to feel the same thing once his son was born.

"You doin' good, Flack. Don't worry too much." Danny said and Don looked up to him. "Isn't he Clarinet?" Danny turned to his daughter grinning.

"The best!" she exclaimed throwing herself at Don who caught her and hugged her.

"Isn't daddy the best?" Danny pouted.

"The bestest, daddy." She assured, her head only peeking through Don's shoulder and blowing him a kiss. He caught it with his left hand and winked at her.

A couple of hours later, Danny and Don were sitting on the couch while Colin was fast asleep in his crib and Clara sitting on the floor coloring. They were watching a baseball game when Clara suddenly got up and asked go to the bathroom.

"Sure, kid, you know where it is." Don answered nonchalantly.

"You okay on your own, baby?" Danny asked waiting for her to reply that she was a big girl not a baby. To his surprise and laughter, she didn't utter a word but for the first time in what was going to be many, she rolled her eyes at him, in a manner that was all Lindsay's. He smirked and shook his head chuckling while she disappeared in the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Danny?" Don said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Danny asked turning his eyes away from the TV to his friend.

Don wasn't able to go on to his thought as a wail could be heard from Colin's bedroom. Don got up quickly and walked in his son's room. The door was open, contrary as to how he left it and when he got in, Clara was besides the crib, looking very guilty. Don took his son in his arms and soothed him.

"What happened?" Don asked Clara who starting crying. "Hey, no need to cry, kid." He looked at Colin who had settled down, he didn't seem to be hurt, his diaper was clean and he couldn't be hungry since Don had fed him not so long ago.

Danny came in after Don and Clara jumped into his arms and buried her head in her father's chest.

"Clara? What did you do?" Danny asked knowing if she acted like that it was because she was guilty of something. She sniffled again and he felt her tears wet his shirt. "Come on, Clara." He urged her to answer.

"I'm sowry," she finally said, her head still on Danny's chest, turning away from Don.

"You need to tell us what you're sorry about, Clara."

**a/n: so what did you think? i know it's a weird end but i'm wirting everything and trying to cut into chapters afterwards and it was the only place it made some sense. so next chapter will pick up right where it left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hey everyone, here is the new chapter. **

Chapter 6

"Colin seems fine, Clara but did you do something to him, other than waking him up?" Don asked, a tad worried too.

"I poke his nose, like daddy do." She explained in between sniffles.

"Hey don't get me into this." Danny said chuckling. "Now, Clara, why did you disturb Colin?"

"I wanna play with him." She told him. "He's no fun sleeping."

"Clara, he needs to sleep, that's what babies do." Danny told her looking into her eyes. "Now, you're gonna promise to uncle Flack you won't disturb Colin otherwise, he won't let you play with him once he wakes up."

Clara turned to her uncle who smiled at her. "I pwomise uncle Don. I be good." Don leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead and let her kiss Colin's hand. Danny put Clara down and shooed her off the room to go play in the living room. Don put Colin back in his crib since the little boy had fallen back asleep.

"So, how's it going with Maggie?" Danny asked oh so subtly.

"No beating round the bush, huh?" Don chuckled, shaking his head. "We're good, got a new system going with Colin starting next week. One week each, we figured it was the most sensible thing to do. She wanted to have everything in writing too." He added.

"Makes sense, I guess." Danny answered shrugging. He hadn't ever thought of those kinds of arrangements. He and Lindsay would grow old together, there was no doubt about that in his mind, in her mind, in everybody's mind to be honest. So, he hadn't really understood what had happened between his friend and his girlfriend, probably because Don himself wasn't sure what had happened.

"I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her, like you and Linds'." He murmured sighing.

Danny didn't know what to respond to that so he clapped Don's back with his hand, in an effort to comfort him.

"You've got this little guy out of this, that's what matters, right?" Danny mused looking at the crib before him.

Don didn't answer back anything, he just stared at his son gently rubbed his forehead. He kept his eyes fixed on Colin as if memorizing all his features when he already knew them by heart. Yet it had become his favorite pastime and when Colin was with his mother, he longed to see him, to touch him, heck he'd settle for a pick of his feet if that was all he could get. When Clara was born, he fell in love with that little girl and he didn't think it could happen again, but it did and it was so much more than what he felt for Clara. Don't get him wrong, he loved his goddaughter with all his heart and he'd do anything for her but Colin was a part of him, a part he didn't know was missing until he was there. He'd do more than anything for this boy, he'd kill and die for him. Without a hesitation or a second thought about it.

When Don looked up, he realized Danny had gone out of the room without him noticing. Don pressed one last kiss on Colin's forehead before leaving the room quietly and joining back his friend in the living room.

He sat down on the sofa next to Danny and turned his eyes to the TV that was not on the sports channel anymore but was now displaying images of Dora the explorer. He cocked his eyebrow and turned to Danny who motioned to the little girl captivated by the screen.

"Miss Clara?" Don said trying to get her attention. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the cartoon and smirked at him. She got up and made her way to the sofa to sit on his lap.

"Yes, uncle Donnie." She answered innocently.

"Why is Dora on? The game wasn't over."

"You and daddy was in Colin's room, I like Dora," she explained, " so I changed channels." She shrugged, thinking her actions were the most logical ones ever.

"You don't like baseball now?" he wondered incredulously. Danny had made her a baseball fan and was proud of himself for that too.

"I like but I like Dora better." She shot back.

"That's a sacrilege, kid, your dad and I are truly hurt." Don exclaimed grabbing his chest, feigning a wounded heart.

"You silly, uncle Donnie. Right, daddy?" Clara turned her head to look at her father.

"I don't know, Clarinet. Dora over baseball? I think I'm gonna cry." He answered so seriously that Clara didn't take the joke and hastily got off Don's lap and ran to the bathroom where she slammed the door. Danny sighed and followed her to the bathroom while Don got back to Colin's room who had been awoken by the door.

"Hey little man. Sorry 'bout the noise." Don soothed his son when he took him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth for a little while.

In the meantime, Danny had arrived at the bathroom door and tried to open the door but found it locked. He panicked for a second because Clara had been warned that she was never to lock herself into any room.

"Clara Monroe-Messer, you open that door right now," Danny said loud enough for her to hear his strict tone but not so loud that it was considered yelling. He heard her move into the room and saw the knob turn but the door didn't open after that.

"Daddyyy" Clara shrieked. "Get me out." He could hear her crying and picture hot tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Clara, baby, how did you get the door locked? Did you push something?" he asked, not remembering how his friend's bathroom locked.

"I just bang the door, daddy, not my fault." She managed to choke out despite her sobs.

"What's going on, Dan?" Don asked, Colin in his arms.

"The door won't open. She says she didn't lock it but we can't open it." Danny's voice trembled betraying his worry as he could still hear his baby's cries.

"It gets stuck sometimes, don't worry Dan. Here, hold Colin a minute, I'll be right back." Don was calm and collected as he handed him Colin and went into the kitchen.

"Baby, we're gonna get ya out soon, I promise. You okay?" he could still hear her cry, even though it had dialed down a bit.

"You mad at me, daddy?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Danny felt tears prick at his eyes, he didn't want his baby girl to be afraid, ever.

"No, Clarinet, I'm not mad. I know you didn't lock yourself on purpose, baby." He willed his voice to remain calm to soothe and reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

Don finally came back from the kitchen with a screw gun.

"Clara, you gonna need to step away from the door, okay kid?" Don told her and waited for her answer.

"And I'm out?"

"Yes, kiddo, then you're out." He confirmed, waited a few seconds before he started to unscrew the door. Meanwhile, Danny was putting Colin in his crib so that the noise wouldn't hurt his ears and so he could hug his daughter once she was out of the damn room.

In a few minutes, Don had unscrewed the door and was about to take it off and free Clara. He grabbed the door to finally reveal Clara.

"Daddyyy", was the only thing Danny heard before Clara jumped into his arms. Danny embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, baby, it's okay." Danny whispered in her ear soothing her. He felt her tears on his neck and his chest tighten. Clara was clinging to him as if her life depended it on it while he was rocking her like he used to when she was a baby. After a few minutes, the cries had subsided and as Danny looked at his daughter, he realized she was asleep.

"I think we better head home, Flack. Sorry 'bout the door." Danny murmured, careful to wake her up.

"Don't worry about it, Dan, you'll pay me back in babysitting time." Don smirked.

"Ya got it." Danny agreed and gathered Clara's stuff. Don led him to the door and dropped a kiss on Clara's hair but she didn't disturb, that kid could sleep through anything, Don mused.

After Don locked the door, he went to Colin's room. The room had been painted a light blue, typical color for a boy and for a cop's son too. The rest of the furniture was all white, Don thought it gave the room an impression of quiet and peace.

"Hey little man, what you doing awake?" Don asked, not expecting an answer. He lifted his son from his bed and sat down in the rocking chair with Colin resting his head in the crook of Don's neck. Don started rocking enjoying the moment between his son and himself, maybe it wasn't how he imagined his life when he had children would be. But he wouldn't trade his son for the world, nor would he the moments they spent together, alone together. He cherished those times more than anything and lived them to the fullest, even changing a diaper or burping him.

Don closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet while he was rocking his son, lulling them both to sleep.

**a/n: so what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: hey everyone, here is the new chapter and we're back on DL. i hope you like it.;)**

Chapter 7

Clara slept through the whole way back home and Danny carrying her up to their apartment. She was securely settled in his arms as he pushed the door open. Lindsay was at the end of her pregnancy, his son could come out at any time so she had stayed home that day, Stella was supposed to drop by so they could have a girl's day. Danny made his way to the living room where his eyes fell on his sleeping wife. He chuckled at how much daughter and mother were alike at the moment. Rather than waking her up right away, Danny chose to put Clara to bed first. He managed to undress her and put her pajamas on without her so much as opening one eyelid. He tucked her in carefully, kissed her forehead and watched her snuggle into her pillow. He closed her door and went back to the living-room to his wife. He wasn't sure what to do, she seemed to be sleeping heavily and she had had trouble sleeping the last few days. After a couple of minutes of hesitation, he made the decision to let her catch some much needed sleepr.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed the dryer had finished a cycle and the laundry needed to be folded. He put everything into a basket and went to sit in the chair in front of the coffee table to do his chore. It was another half-hour before he glanced at Lindsay who was opening her eyes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, how long have you been back?" she wondered still a bit sleepy, looking around the room too, obviously wondering where her daughter was.

"Bout half-hour. When did Stella leave?" he asked back.

"Around 4, I think, she got called in. Have you gotten rid of our daughter, Danny?" she finally inquired laughing.

"She's fast asleep in her bed. She got quite a scare at Flack's." he hurried the next part because he saw a flash of worry flicker in her eyes. "She slammed the bathroom door and it got stuck. Took Don a few minutes to unscrew the door to get her out." Lindsay sighed and was about to respond when they heard a creaking noise coming from the hallway. Lindsay turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey baby," Lindsay said holding out her arms for Clara to come and hug her. Clara ran into her mother's embrace and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Momma." She whispered in her mother's ear.

"Hey, baby. I heard you had a little adventure in uncle Flack's bathroom." She said running her hand through Clara's hair.

"I got stuck. I'm sowry." She murmured her voice trembling.

"Oh baby, it's not your fault the door got stuck, but maybe you'll remember that the next time you wanna slam a door." She answered. "Why did you slam that door in the first place, Clara?

"Uncle Donnie and daddy was in Colin's room, and I didn't wanna watch baseball, so I putted Dora and when uncle Donnie comed back after daddy, he asked why Dora on and I said I liked Dora better than baseball and uncle Donnie said he was hurt and daddy said he was gonna cry and I didn't wanna make daddy cry and I was mad so I goed to the bathroom and I got stuck." She explained all in one breath.

"So you're saying it's your father's fault you got stuck?" Lindsay wondered smirking.

"Hey, hey, hey, where you going with this Montana?" Danny feigned outrage but he had been thinking that had they stopped teasing Clara she wouldn't have gotten herself stuck.

"I'm just saying, that's all." She grinned until she shrieked and grabbed her stomach.

"Baby, you okay?" Danny asked getting from his chair and going over to her.

"I think you need to get me to the hospital, Dan. I've been having contractions all afternoon, I thought first they were Braxton-Hicks but this one's definitely a real one." She replied calmly not wanting to scare Clara.

"Alright, babe. You good to go down the stairs?" Danny also did his best to remain calm and collected for Lindsay and for Clara too.

"Momma?" Danny and Lindsay turned to their daughter and gave her a smile to try and put her at ease. Danny crouched down to her level and stroked her hair.

"Your little brother's coming Clarinet. We gotta take mommy to the hospital." He told her, still stroking her hair and face to soothe her.

"I coming?" she inquired looking up at her mother expectantly.

"Yes, baby, daddy will call someone to come pick you up and bring you back here." Lindsay answered.

"Can I take Boom-Boom? He don't like to sleep alone."

"We'll go get it and get some socks and shoes on ya." Danny picked his daughter up and took her to her room, telling Lindsay he'd be quick.

"Alright, Montana, we're ready. You okay?" Danny asked when he got back to the living-room with Clara on his left side and Boom-Boom in his right hand.

"Yes, Dan, I'm alright but I'll be even better in a hospital bed with a nice epidural." she smiled at him.

"A what?" Clara wondered, making her parents chuckle.

"An epidural, it's something to help mommies when they have babies, it hurts less." Lindsay explained.

Then they made their way downstairs to the car, Danny helped Lindsay in the passenger seat after having strapped Clara into her booster seat. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the hospital and about another 25 minutes for Lindsay to get admitted. Once Lindsay was settled in and the doctor was examining her, Danny went out of the room with Clara to call Stella and see if she could pick up Clara. But he hadn't even made it down the corridor that Dr Walker called him back to the room. Lindsay was already fully dilated and could be taken to the delivery room. A nurse told him that she would watch over Clara in their family room where there were toys for her to play with and even a TV. She also offered to make the call he was gonna make if he wanted. Danny took her up on her offer about Clara but thought it'd be best that he called Stella himself, he didn't want to have her scared that he wasn't the one making the call. He kissed Clara on the forehead and told her her mom was gonna be fine and he'd come find her soon to introduce her to her baby brother.

Danny got to his wife's side and smiled down at her. But he was surprised to see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey Montana," he whispered kissing her hair. "I guess our boy's in a hurry."

"Danny, I can't do this. I can't do this without the epidural." Lindsay whispered, her voice strangled. Danny stroked her hair and held on to her hand while she was being wheeled out of her room to the delivery room.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He answered.

"Easy for you to say," she snorted rolling her eyes. "You're not the one pushing your kid out of yourself."

"The offer to break me a bone still stands, Montana." Danny grinned hoping to alleviate the tension.

"I think I prefer the option of you not touching me ever again." She declared, squeezing his hand tight as another contraction hit her hard. Danny gulped but didn't respond, he figured anything he said wouldn't help her in any way, so he decided to just be the silent supporter.

An hour later, Danny came into the family room where Clara was playing with her teddy bear and some Barbie dolls. When she heard someone come into the room, Clara looked up and a smile broke on her face.

"Daddy," she exclaimed as Danny caught her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey, baby." Danny said kissing her on the head. "Wanna go see your baby brother?"

"Yey, let's go!" she declared excited.

With Clara hanging on his neck, Danny set forward to Lindsay's room. Everything had gone well, Lindsay had been hurting a lot more than she had for Clara but she had been amazing through it all. She had threatened his man parts more than once and he had fought the urge to reply some witty remark. Their son had been born perfectly healthy and the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen besides their daughter.

They arrived at the door and he carefully opened it and his gaze fell upon Lindsay cradling their baby boy. He was his mirror image already, safe for his eyes that were already brown like his mother. When she heard the door creek, Lindsay reluctantly tore her eyes away from the perfect boy lying in her arms and smiled at the two other most important people in her life.

"Hey mommy." Clara softly said, having been warned that she shouldn't talk too loud not to disturb the baby.

"Hey baby girl. Come and meet your brother." Lindsay whispered back grinning.

Danny took the last steps to Lindsay's bed and sat Clara besides Lindsay who held out the baby to show him to her. Clara extended her hand and caressed her brother's cheek sweetly.

"He's pwetty." Clara affirmed. Lindsay expected Danny to contradict but to her surprise, not a word was uttered. Danny was in awe of his son and couldn't stop staring at him.

"Wanna know his name?" Lindsay wondered, ready to burst with excitement.

"Yeahuh." Clara responded without looking up to her mom.

"Clara Monroe-Messer, meet Brian Monroe-Messer." Lindsay announced proudly.

**a/n: and voilà new baby Monroe-Messer is born. more of him next week.;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: and here is the new chapter. i'm glad all of you liked baby Brian. thanks for the reviews.;)**

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you didn't call me right away." Stella scolded holding Brian tight.

"Didn't really have the time. I was about to go to the phone booth when the nurse called me back." Danny defended himself.

"Ever heard of cell phones, Messer," Don chuckled, earning an eye roll from Danny.

"No fighting before my baby boy." Lindsay announced holding out her arms for Stella to give her back her son. Stella half-heartedly placed Brian back into his mother's arms.

"I don't know how you did it without drugs, Linds'." Stella mused.

"Didn't really have a choice, Stell'. But we agreed that Danny's never touching me ever again." Lindsay smirked at her husband while Stella and Flack were trying to strangle their laughs.

On the other side of the room, Alex was cooing over Colin who was in the car seat, while Clara was trying to fall asleep in her chair. She was tossing and turning because the adults were making too much noise. But she was tired and only wanted to close her eyes, so she decided it was time to tell them all off. And she knew no better way other than starting to cry. The four adults turned to her and Danny hurried to her side.

"Hey, Clarinet, what's going on?" Danny asked taking her into his arms.

"Daddy, sleep." Clara whined and snuggled into her father.

"Danny, take her home, catch some sleep yourself." Lindsay suggested.

"I don't want to leave you two alone," Danny answered rocking Clara in his arms.

"We're not going anywhere, you both need sleep. I'll be sleeping too believe me, so will this little guy." She winked at him, stroking her son's hair. Danny looked back and forth between Clara and Lindsay and Brian.

"How about you take Clara home, I'll come by after you caught a couple of hours of sleep and you can come back here." Stella offered, seeing Danny wasn't going to be able to decide.

"Sounds like a plan, yeah. You okay with that?" he asked Lindsay to confirm and she nodded in response. "Alright, then, Clarinet, say goodbye to mommy and baby bro for now."

Clara's cries had ceased now and she drowsily looked up to her mom and wanted her to hold her tight. She conveyed that wish with her eyes and Lindsay handed Brian to Don. Danny went over to the bed and let Clara hug Lindsay.

"Sweet dreams baby girl." She whispered into her hair. Danny took her back in her arms before kissing Lindsay on the lips and dropping another kiss on Brian's forehead.

A few hours later, Danny was back at the hospital, he first went to Lindsay's room but seeing she was asleep he decided he'd pay a visit to his son in the nursery. Brian was tightly secured in his blue blanket and sucking on his thumb. He was mesmerized by him, just like he had been when Clara was born. He tapped his finger on the glass separating him from his son to signal the nurse he wanted to take him. The nurse smiled at him and went to pick up Brian from his bassinet. The little boy started to whimper, not happy at having been disturbed. Danny went to the corner to meet the nurse. She carefully placed his son into his arms where Brian nestled and quieted, maybe recognizing his father's scent.

"Hey, big boy." Danny said looking into his son's eyes and soothing him. "Your mommy's asleep now, you tired her good, ya know?" he smiled as Brian made a gurgling sound at that moment. "You know I just realized I gotta find you a nickname too. You're gonna hear me call your ma Montana your whole life and your sister's Clarinet too. So what good nickname can we find you? Any suggestions?" he paused after his little speech. Brian was looking up at him with his big brown eyes that were so much like his mother's. "Your mom wants to make you a momma's boy, any chance I can convince you otherwise?" Brian didn't disturb, unphased by his father's rambling. "No, I see. That's okay, I guess. Your sister's the biggest daddy's girl ever. She can make me do whatever she wants. You gonna do the same with your mom?" Brian was trying to suck on air and started whimpering. "You hungry little man? Wanna go see if your mommy's awake?"

Danny left the nursery to join Lindsay's room. He opened the door and found her still asleep, or so he thought. But as soon as she heard him come into the room, she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"Which one are you talking to Montana?" Danny chuckled approaching her bed. Lindsay rolled her eyes like she always did when he made a cheeky comment. Some days her eyes were actually hurting because she had rolled her eyes so much at him.

"Give me my baby." She demanded, sitting up on her bed and handed out her arms. Danny got closer and placed his son into her arms then sat down beside her on the bed. Lindsay hugged him to her and breathed his unique baby scent.

"I think he's hungry." Danny said his eyes focused on Brian.

"Is that true, baby boy?" Lindsay cooed to her son who began wailing. So she managed to carefully free one of her breasts so that Brian could latch on to it. His cries subsided and he hungrily suckled on his mother's breast.

"How's Clara?" Lindsay asked breaking the silence that was surrounding them.

"Sound asleep when I left her with Stella and Alex. She fell asleep on the drive home and hasn't woken up since." Danny told her glancing up at her.

"Did you catch some sleep?" she cocked an eyebrow at him, having a feeling that the answer was going to be no.

"I just rested my eyes a bit but I didn't really fall asleep." Danny explained.

"You need to catch some sleep, Dan, this one is gonna keep us awake for a while." Lindsay ran her hand through his more than pronounced five o'clock stubble. He leaned into her touch and kissed her hand smiling.

"I'll sleep more tonight I promise. But you gonna be good for us, huh buddy?" Danny asked his son who only stared back at him now that he had been fed.

"He's beautiful." Lindsay mused, completely in awe. "We make gorgeous kids, you know?"

"We do, don't we? Much cuter than Flack." He smirked and yelped when Lindsay pinched him. "Like you're not thinking the same." He defended.

Lindsay didn't respond to that because frankly she thought there were no cuter and more gorgeous babies than hers and Danny's.

"That's what I thought," Danny gloated, crossing his arms smugly over his chest.

"Could your ego be any bigger?" she asked sarcastically wanting to wipe that smirk from his face, even though she loved it at times, it could also drive her insane. Danny chuckled and fought with all of his willpower the urge to shoot back a remark. Fortunately they were interrupted by a knock on the door which opened to reveal Danny's mother.

"Hi, Ma." Danny got up to greet her. Instead of kissing her own son, Gia made a beeline to the bed to admire her first grandson. "I see your priorities now, Ma." Danny chuckled.

"Hush, Danny. I'm not here to see you who did not push a baby out of you." His mother told him sharply.

"Without any pain medication, might I add." Lindsay chimed in, enjoying the conversation. She carefully let Gia hold Brian and she cooed over him. "Meet your grandson, Gia."

"Hello, gorgeous." Gia whispered, stroking his hair. "He looks so much like you Danny." She finally turned to her son.

"Well Clara's all Lindsay, I guess it was my turn." Danny grinned.

"He's still going to be a momma's boy, I'm telling you." Lindsay declared decidedly.

"Alright, alright. I give up. As long as I keep my daddy's girl, I think we can manage." Danny replied.

"The two of them are going to play you all the time." Gia laughed teasing them.

"You as well Ma, you can't resist Clara one bit and Brian's gonna be the same." Danny chuckled teasing his mother back.

"I only have two grandchildren, it's my job to spoil them while you do the hard work." Gia affirmed grinning while rocking Brian.

Gia stayed for a little bit more but once she noticed Lindsay yawning she left the couple with their newborn. Lindsay fell asleep soon after that so Danny brought Brian back to the nursery. Then Danny decided to call home to see if Clara had woken up yet.

"Hello," he heard Stella on the other end of the line.

"Hey Stell', it's me." Danny answered. "Has Clara woken up yet?" he asked her.

"No, not yet, Danny. How's Lindsay?" Stella wondered back.

"She's alright, she's asleep again. My mom visited and I think it tired her some more. Brian's in the nursery. I'd like to stay a little more. If you wanna come home, my mom offered to take care of Clara."

"It's okay, Danny. Don't worry about it. Give me a call when you're coming back. Don't worry about a thing." Stella told him confidently.

"Alright, thanks Stell'. I'll talk to you later then. Bye". Danny replied grateful.

"Bye, Dan." He hung up the phone and got back to Lindsay's room to find her still sound asleep. He sat down in one of the chairs and rested his eyes. He had his own catching up on some sleep to do. Soon, he felt himself fall into slumber and surrendered to it.

When Danny opened his eyes next, it was dark outside and Lindsay wasn't in her bed anymore. He didn't get worried though, he had a feeling he'd find her in the nursery, so he got out of the room and went in search of his wife who he found in front of the nursery looking into it intensely -like he predicted.

He quietly made his way over to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly leaned into his embrace while he kissed her on the temple.

"Hey, babe. Been here long?" he asked her whispering.

"I don't know, I lost sense of time staring at him." She answered her eyes still fixed on the window. He smiled and tightened his grip on her, still careful not to hurt her though.

"I know the feeling." Danny shifted his eyes from his son deep asleep in his bassinet to his beautiful mother. She had light rings under her eyes, from the lack of sleep. Her hair was held into a messy ponytail and yet he found her unbelievably attractive.

Lindsay tore her eyes away from her son since she felt Danny's eyes glued to her. She looked up at Danny and brushed her lips to his.

"I love you." Danny said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too." Lindsay said back, bringing their lips into another kiss.

**a/n: there is still another DL chapter and then i need to move on to what i had originally planned. which Hawkes' portion of the story. i haven't started writing that yet and i'm a bit nervous. anyway, review away.;):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: here is the last DL part. i hope you like it.;)**

Chapter 9

The next day, Danny brought Lindsay and Brian back home. Everything was ready for the little guy, his bassinet was in their room for now, until Brian slept through the night, so that Clara could get some sleep contrary to her parents. After that, Brian would be sharing Clara's room which was quite big so they had decided they would try and separate the room in two by putting a curtain in the middle of it. That way the two of them would still have their own little world. Danny and Lindsay knew that it would get harder as Clara and Brian got older. But their apartment was their home and even if they had envisioned the possibility, they weren't ready to find a new place yet.

Danny arrived at the hospital and came directly to Lindsay's room, knowing she would have Brian already ready to go. He opened the door and found her sitting on the bed, Brian nestled in her arms, her bag on her left side.

"Hey baby." Danny greeted. "I guess I don't have to ask you if you're ready to go?" he smirked.

"Nope, get me out of here, NOW." She exclaimed, getting up. "Where's the carseat? Don't tell me you forgot it, Dannyyyyyy." Danny couldn't believe his ears, she was actually whining.

"The carseat is in the car, Montana, don't have a cow." Danny laughed while Lindsay glared at him. "I can carry your bag and you take Brian."

"Then let's get moving." She urged him on. Danny took her bag and led them to the car where Lindsay securely placed Brian into the carseat.

"Who's watching Clara?" Lindsay wondered as she buckled her seat belt.

"Her usual baby-sitter. I think Ma is preparing something though. The two of them seemed sneaky this morning." Danny told her, glancing at her.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. At least, let's hope so." Lindsay chuckled nervously still.

They arrived home safely and Lindsay took out the carseat from the car while Danny took care of her bag. He turned to Brian and said:

"Hey buddy, welcome home."

"You realize he's asleep, right?" Lindsay asked smirking but Danny simply shrugged. They went inside their building, took the lift up to their apartment and finally they were home. Danny opened the door and let Lindsay and Brian in. They were met by a banner hanging on the wall saying 'welcome home' and an exciting-looking Clara and Gia.

"Welcome home mommy," Clara exclaimed bouncing.

"Hi, baby." Lindsay whispered to her daughter smiling. "Thanks for the welcome."

"Can I hold Bwian pwease?" Clara asked with her best puppy eyes look. Lindsay looked over at Danny, a bit uneasy, Clara was still young but it seems a bit unfair to prevent her from bonding with her brother.

"Clarinet? Remember you couldn't hold Colin because you were too young and he was too small?" Clara nodded and Danny continued to talk. "Well, Brian's even smaller but you can sit on the couch and Mommy will hold him and you can help. How's that sound?"

Danny's voice was firm and Clara realized there was no chance her father would change his mind.

"OK daddy." Clara answered and went to sit down on their couch.

Lindsay was stunned at how fast Clara obeyed her father, not that she was a misbehaving child. But when she had an idea in her head, nothing would change her mind. Pretty much like her parents really. Lindsay took Brian out of his carseat, he was still sleeping but she knew he would wake up soon for his feeding. She carefully placed him in the crook of her neck and sat down besides her daughter. Danny, on the other hand went to his bedroom to unpack Lindsay's bag and was followed by his mother, leaving Lindsay alone with Clara and Brian.

"Thanks for the banner, Ma. That was real sweet." Danny said entering the bedroom. He dropped the bag on the bed and unzipped it. He took out the contents and threw most of them in the hamper.

"No need to thank me, boy." Gia brushed him off nonchalantly. "I'll leave you four alone now, but I expect a visit really soon, Daniel."

"You don't have to leave." Danny answered a bit surprised.

"You need to be with your little family for now, don't worry. I need to go show off my grandson's pictures to my neighbors anyway." Gia replied with her own smirk, Danny chuckling.

"Alright, Ma. I'll call you to tell you when we're coming, I promise." Danny replied giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Gia and Danny went back to the living-room. Clara was still sitting with her mother and intently staring at her baby brother. She was gently stroking his cheek, watching his reactions to her touch, yet careful not to go as far as waking him. As for Lindsay's gaze, it was going back and forth between her two children. Amazed she was at the bond that was forming between brother and sister when one wasn't even awake.

She finally looked up when she heard Gia and Danny come back into the room.

"Alright, my loves, time to go home for me." Gia announced, breaking the silence that was surrounding the room.

"You don't have to go Gia." Lindsay said mirroring Danny's words from earlier. Gia answered pretty much the same thing to her and kissed them all goodbye.

After closing the door behind his mother, Danny got back to the living room and sat with his family. Clara moved from her mother's side to her father's lap and snuggled into him. Danny kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"You okay, Clarinet?" Danny asked wondering why she was being very silent. Clara looked up into his eyes and nodded. "You real quiet there, baby."

"Bwian is sleeeeeping." Clara whispered putting her finger before her mouth to shush him.

"I know." Danny whispered back chuckling. "But you can still talk, ya know."

"Where Bwian sleeping tonight daddy?" Clara questioned, in barely more than a murmur.

"Remember mommy and I explained that at first Brian's gonna sleep with us. So tonight your brother's sleeping with mommy and daddy." Danny answered his daughter who looked disappointed.

"I don't wanna sleep alone. I want Bwian to sleep in my room. I take care of him." She declared decidedly. Lindsay grinned at her daughter and waited for her husband to continue talking to their daughter.

"Really? You wanna change his diapers?" Danny smirked at her disgusting face.

"Ewww!! Daddy!!" Clara exclaimed still scrunching up her nose. The noise woke up Brian who started to wail. Lindsay soothed him and began unbuttoning her shirt to feed him.

"Mommy, why you taking your shirt off?" Clara inquired confused.

"Your brother needs his milk, so I'm gonna get him some." Lindsay answered not really explaining anything judging by the cocked eyebrow of her daughter. Lindsay smiled as she managed to free one breast so Brian could latch onto it. She saw Clara go wide-eyed when Brian started suckling.

"See that's how mommies feed babies." Danny said to Clara.

"But milk is from cows. And you're not a cow momma." Clara reasoned making Danny and Lindsay laugh.

"I'm glad you agree about that sweetheart. But when mommies have babies they also get milk in their breasts for the baby." Lindsay explained smiling.

"Oh, okay." Clara said still a bit surprised and disbelieving. "It hurts?" Clara was very curious bout all that.

"At first but then it's alright." Lindsay was happy to answer her curious daughter.

"So I drinked your milk too mommy?"

"Yes, baby, you did." Lindsay had finished nursing Brian and was now burping him. After that she handed him to Danny who had been silent throughout Clara's interrogation. Then he went to put Brian in his bassinet so he could sleep.

Clara got closer to Lindsay on the couch and she stroked her daughter's hair.

"You wanna watch a movie baby girl?" Lindsay wondered. Clara shook her head no and embraced Lindsay's waist. Lindsay hugged her back and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Alright, what do my two favorite girls wanna eat for lunch?" Danny said coming back into the room.

"I want pancakes!" Clara answered excitedly.

"Lunch food, Clarinet." Danny scolded making Clara pout.

"Actually I'm also feeling like pancakes." Lindsay chimed in much to Danny's surprise. Knowing he had no way of winning, Danny surrendered and went to the kitchen to make said pancakes, leaving his two girls giggling. He took out everything he needed, eggs, flour, milk and sugar and set them on the kitchen counter.

Fifteen minutes later, all three of them were sitting at the table and eating their pancakes, covered in syrup of course.

"Can we go to the park?" Clara wondered, a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

"How 'bout we stay in today, baby and I'll take you to the park tomorrow." Danny suggested. Clara didn't look happy about it and let her parents know it.

"But please daddy. It's sunny, can we go, please please please pwetty please." Clara begged.

"Don't you wanna stay here with Mommy?" Danny asked hoping that the prospect of spending time away from Lindsay after she had been in the hospital for two days would deter her from wanting to go out.

"Mommy can come." Clara answered and Danny sighed.

"I don't really feel like going out yet, baby and I think it's a bit early for Brian to go out to the park." Lindsay came to Danny's rescue. Clara looked from her mother to her father and gave in.

"Can we watch Dora?" Clara smirked knowing Danny's distaste of the cartoon.

"Sure baby." Lindsay answered for Danny. "We'll all watch Dora, right Daddy?" Lindsay teased him so he rolled her eyes at her.

"Wouldn't you prefer a nice game of baseball, Clarinet?" Danny tried to sweet talk her.

"No, daddy, we gonna watch Dora, right Momma?" Clara turned to Lindsay grinning. Lindsay leaned to her daughter and kissed her on the nose making her daughter giggling.

"Alright, I give up." Danny threw his hands up in the air. "You guys win. We'll watch Dora."

After lunch, they sat down on the couch, all snuggled up together, Clara in the middle. And that's how they spend the rest of the afternoon, Lindsay having to get up at one point to change Brian but she brought him back with her and let him sleep in her arms.

**a/n: so how was that for DL goodness?:D i've started the next started, i've got about a page, but i'm not 100 sure i'll have it done for next weekend. this part is hard to write for me so bear with me.;) hugs to all.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: hi everyone sorry i didn't update last weekend but the chapter wasn't ready. it was really hard to write. i hope you enjoy it.;)**

Chapter 10

"We're gonna be late, you know." Sheldon told her standing in the doorframe of her bedroom while she had been checking her make up and clothes for the last 20 minutes.

"I'm meeting your friends and your boss for the first time today. It's a big deal, Shel, I just wanna make a good impression." She told him seriously.

Hawkes came up behind her and rested his hands on her waist to turn her around so she was facing her.

"You have nothing to worry about, they're gonna love you as much as I do. And you look perfect. Come on let's go."

He took her hand and led her out of the apartment. They were going to Colin's first birthday party Flack was throwing for his son. Hawkes was also very exciting to introduce them to Brooke. They had been dating for six months and going strong, they were taking it one step at a time. Today was to be the 'meeting the friends' step and later he wanted her to meet his family too.

Sheldon met Brooke through an old friend at the hospital he used to work at. She was his neighbor and accidentally bumped into her one day when he was visiting his friend. She had dropped her purse during the bump and Sheldon, being the gentleman that he is, helped her pick up the items and they started to talk. One thing led to another and he invited her to lunch to make it up to her. Lunch turned into dinner which in turn, transformed into breakfast and he found himself falling for her hard and fast. Brooke was a teacher and understood how one could be so invested in their work. Of course she had a more 'normal' schedule than he did but she was never angry at him when he had to leave in the middle of their date to go to a crime scene.

Sheldon knocked on Flack's door and glanced at Brooke, seeing she was nervous, he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

The door opened to reveal Flack in the doorframe holding Colin.

"Hey Doc, welcome to the party." Flack greeted him shaking his hand.

"Hi Flack. Hi Colin, happy birthday." Sheldon said tickling Colin who giggled in response. "Don, this is Brooke. Brooke, Don and of course Colin."

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you." Brooke smiled at Don and extended her hadn't which he happily shook.

"Same here. Come on in." Don answered letting them inside his apartment.

"Uncle Sheldon!" Clara exclaimed and ran into his arms. She gave a big kiss on his cheek and Sheldon returned it eagerly.

"Hello Miss Clara. I have someone I'd like you to meet. Here's Brooke." Sheldon introduced them.

"Hi." Clara said turning to Brooke. "I'm Clara Monroe-Messer."

"Hello, Clara Monroe-Messer, I'm happy to meet you." Brooke smiled at the little girl while Hawkes put her down.

"You too. Come play with me, uncle Sheldon." Clara urged him, tugging on his shirt.

"I'm gonna say hi to your mom and dad first, alright." He answered ruffling her hair a bit.

"Alright, but you coming after, right?" Clara asked throwing the puppy dog look she had mastered over the years. He grinned and nodded. Then they walked over to where Danny and Lindsay were talking, Brian sitting on Lindsay's lap.

He introduced them both to Brooke and started to chat casually until everybody was there. Brooke was talking to Stella and Lindsay presumably about her work, since Alex and Clara would be starting school soon so he found himself just looking at her from afar.

"Someone's looking pretty hooked." Danny teased chuckling and clapped his hand on Hawkes' shoulder.

"I guess I am." Sheldon shrugged with a sly smile. "She's just something else."

"I'm happy for you, man." Danny grinned. "So, thinking of popping the question, yet?"

"If I was, you'd be the last to know, Messer." Sheldon answered joking.

"I'm deeply hurt, doc. Really." Danny feigned hurt and sniffled exaggeratedly. Hawkes shook his head amused and returned his gaze to Brooke who was being escorted by Clara out of the room.

"Where is your daughter taking my girlfriend?" Hawkes wondered out loud.

"No idea, how 'bout we follow them discretely." Danny offered and got moving in the direction the two girls had gone. Sheldon chased after Danny, curious at what they were going to find.

"So what secret did you want to tell me Clara?" Brooke asked the little girl who had led her to what she could only assume was Colin's bedroom.

"First you have to promise you don't tell." Clara told her determined. Brooke smiled and promised she'd keep the secret. "Alright, you should marry uncle Sheldon." Hawkes' eyes widened while Danny tried to hold back his laughter.

"That's not really a secret, sweetheart. But why do you think that?" Brooke asked grinning at Clara

"Daddy said that when people are in love, they get married and he also said that you know when people are in love because the man look at the woman like daddy look at momma and because the woman look at the man like momma look at daddy. And uncle Sheldon look at you like that and you look at him like that too." Clara finished her long speech and took a deep breath. Brooke was stunned, pretty much as much as Sheldon who was still eavesdropping at the door and Danny had tears in his eyes from trying not to burst into laugh. He had to tell that one to Lindsay, she'd never believe him that Clara was actually listening to what he was saying.

"I see." Brooke answered, incapable of saying anything else.

"So, you gonna marry uncle Sheldon?" Clara inquired excitedly.

"You know he would have to ask me first?" Brooke smirked, she had glanced at the door and had noticed the two men. She didn't know if they had realized they were caught so she decided it would be fun to mess a little with her boyfriend's head.

"But if he ask, you say yes?" Clara was practically bouncing on her feet.

"Why do you want that wedding so much?" Brooke inquired, intrigued by the little girl's, who she had just met, excitement.

"Uncle Sheldon needs a wife, daddy said so."

Hawkes turned his eyes to Danny and glared at him. Danny couldn't hold his laughter any second longer, revealing his presence to his daughter. Clara turned her head towards the door and gasped.

"Daddy!" Clara exclaimed looking guilty.

"Hey, baby." Danny said regaining his breath after his fit of laughter. "You know how 'bout we let uncle Sheldon and Brooke talk a'right?" he extended her hand for her to take and brought her back to the living room to the rest of the party.

"So, you had fun eavesdropping?" Brooke asked Hawkes smirking, making him squirm.

"Sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, I kinda knew you were there." Brooke admitted softly and laughed at Hawkes when he gaped at her.

"Oh, so you didn't mean anything you said?" Sheldon wondered, a slight trace of disappointment in his voice. If she had known he was listening, maybe she didn't want him to ask her to marry him and even though they had only been dating for six months, the thought had entered his mind.

Brooke noticed the change in Sheldon's tone and didn't really know what to make of it. Truth was that she loved Sheldon but they had only been dating for six months, wasn't that a bit early to be talking about marriage?

"We should get back to the party." He said starting to leave the room but Brooke took his arm preventing him from going away. He turned around and she grabbed him behind the head and kissed him with all her might. She broke away after a few moments but remained close to him while she whispered she loved him into his ear. He smiled at her and said it back eagerly. Maybe it was a bit soon to be talking about marriage but he sure would be thinking about marrying her some day.

They finally left the room and when they came back to the living area, all eyes were on them, making them feel quite self-conscious.

"Here are the two lovebirds. Now we can open the presents." Don greeted them laughing.

"Presents!" Clara exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Not your presents, Clara." Lindsay chastised and rolled her eyes at Danny who was chuckling at his daughter's overexcitement.

The party went on for a couple of hours more, everyone enjoying their free day for once. Soon it was time to leave and everybody went back home or to work.

**a/n: i'm not sure i'll update next weekend, chapter 11 is barely started i know what i want to do with it but i have to write it still.:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: i am so so so sorry i didn't update sooner, this chapter was hard to write, there are still some things that i don't like and others i really like. so tell me what you think.**

Chapter 11

Danny and Lindsay were in their office doing paperwork while casually chatting. Towards the end of their shift, they were interrupted by the knock on the door. They looked up to see Hawkes entering the office.

"Hey guys." He greeted, looking somewhat nervous, Lindsay thought.

"Hi, Sheldon, everything okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, sure. I was wondering if I could borrow Danny for the evening, to go and get a beer or something." Sheldon answered simply.

Danny turned to look at Lindsay, silently asking her if it was okay. Hawkes noticed it and added.

"Only, if you're allowed to, of course." He smirked.

Danny wanted to respond that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and didn't need any permission but he thought that might not be the wisest thing given that his wife was a couple of feet from him.

"So what do you need to talk about with Danny?" Lindsay asked knowing there was something behind that drink he wanted to have.

"Just some guy talk, Linds'. So, Danny we're on?" Hawkes turned back to Danny not wanting to pour his heart out at the office.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay exclaimed all of a sudden.

Danny and Sheldon immediately turned to Lindsay concerned but that quickly faded once they noticed the huge smile on her face.

"You're gonna propose, aren't you?" Lindsay squealed excitedly and Sheldon looked away from her sheepishly.

"Oh my god. She's right?" Danny said stunned. He knew Sheldon and Brooke were serious, they had been together for almost a year he thought, so it shouldn't come so surprising.

"Then why would you want to talk to Danny about it?" Lindsay wondered chuckling.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed offended. "I resent that." He added pouting. "He probably needs my help dealing with this nerve wrecking experience."

"Nerve wrecking?" Lindsay wondered dubious. "Like you ever doubter I'd say yes." She rolled her eyes. "What Sheldon needs is a woman's advice on this."

"Excuse me but don't I get a say on this?" Hawkes asked amused by the couple's antics.

Danny and Lindsay turned to Sheldon suddenly remembering his presence.

"Oh, pick me, pick me!" Lindsay exclaimed excitedly.

"You're so childish," Danny snorted.

"You're one to talk." Lindsay shot back.

"Guys, come on. I do need help here. I would ask the two of you to come but I got a feeling you'd spend the evening bantering and bickering.

The couple looked down on the floor finding that their friend was surely right.

"So?" Danny finally said.

"So I actually think I'm gonna figure it out on my own and let you guys go home." He answered resigned. After all, he had picked out the ring by himself he could plan the proposal on his own too. Afterwards he said his goodbyes with the promise to them to tell them all about it soon.

On his way home, Hawkes got out of the subway two stops before his actual one so he could walk home, get some fresh air and perspective.

Sheldon was beyond nervous, his hands were shaking and he was sweating much more than usual. Brooke was on her way back from school after her classes. It was his afternoon off and he was planning on doing it right then, not over a romantic dinner at a romantic restaurant. That wasn't them, like it wouldn't be him to do a big speech, no he would simply tell her how much he loved her and would she marry him. Of course, he was still apprehensive, it was the biggest step of all, he was asking her to spend the rest of their lives together. And there was still that O.O1 chance she'd say no. He was a man of science, so he knew that was the most unlikely possibility but it was his heart that was messing with that logic and trying to give him a heart attack before his time.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Brooke had been in the room for some time. She had refrained from giggling when she fist saw him pacing the room so deep in his thoughts. She had enjoyed the view and wanted to say something after the first couple of minutes but then, he had done something that had rendered her completely and utterly stunned. The moment he took out a velvet box, her eyes widened. And her breath was lodged in her throat when he opened it and she caught a glimpse of the jewel it held. She was at a loss for words and her body was glued to its spot. Her mind was racing though, from exhilaration, anxiousness, elation, nerves and everything in-between. In the year she had spent with Sheldon she had caught herself dreaming about marrying him but they had never really talked about it. She remembered one night when they were watching some stupid romantic comedy she had coerced him into watching that he had told her how he never understood people that got married without really knowing each other. He explained that he thought people should wait a couple of years before taking that leap if they didn't want to fail. And though she agreed to a certain extent, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed - there wouldn't be a proposal any time soon, she had thought. Yet, here he was, in her living-room, a ring in his hand.

"Sheldon," she finally managed to whisper but he didn't look up. She pondered going back out and in again making much more noise but she didn't think her legs would carry her that far. No she had to regain the ability to talk properly or…

Sheldon was brought out of his reverie by the sound of keys hitting the hardwood floor. He looked up and saw the look of his hopefully soon fiancée - she looked stunned and he saw her mouth open and close as if she was talking but he couldn't hear anything.

"Brooke." Sheldon said as he made his way over to her. He took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "I guess the surprise is kinda ruined."

He waited for her to answer him but Brooke hadn't uttered a single sound. He took another shaky breath and looked at her directly in the eyes. He cleared his throat and prepared for his big moment.

"Brooke, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you now, better yet I don't want to. I'm not one for big speeches, so I'm just gonna say it." He paused, needing a moment to breathe more calmly. "Brooke, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal the ring it was hiding. The whole time Sheldon was talking, tears had started to well up in her eyes but they were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Dammit, she thought, she had to find her voice back, she had to scream 'yes' to him, she had to tell him how she loved him, she just had to.

"Yes", she all but croaked yet he heard it anyways and a smile broke his face in two. He slowly slid the ring on her finger and then leant down to kiss her hand. Brooke cupped his face and he looked up and straightened. They stared at each other for a few moments until their mouths met for the first time as an engaged couple.

The next months were filled with preparation for the wedding, sending out invitations, choosing the flowers, the music and all that stuff. Not that they were doing that big of a wedding but if you combined Brooke's family, Sheldon's family and the lab's family, you still ended up with almost a hundred persons. So organizing such an event was hard and tiring for both of them, who didn't really have any clue.

The day finally arrived, both of them being balls of nerves and excitement. Sheldon and Brooke had chosen a quiet church to get married and it was packed with friends and relatives. Brooke was getting prepared in the back of the church while Sheldon was already waiting at the front. He had asked to be left alone for a little while he waited for the ceremony to start. Suddenly, he heard the door creaked open and he turned around, smiling at the little figure in front of him. She was wearing a light pink dress, with ribbons hanging off of it in the middle of the dress. Her natural curls were even curlier and falling into ringlets on each side of her face.

"Hello Miss Clara." Sheldon greeted her.

"Hey uncle Sheldon." She greeted back grinning at him. "You're pretty." She told him making him chuckle.

"Well thank you. You're very pretty too. You think Brooke's gonna be pretty?" he asked, not able to stop himself from smiling at the image of Brooke in her wedding dress.

"Nope." Sheldon threw her an incredulous look before she continued. "She's gonna be gorgeous, mommy says." Clara finished giggling, proud of her little joke on her uncle.

At that moment, the door opened again and Danny appeared announcing it was time. Hawkes straightened his clothes, though they didn't really need it. He walked down the aisle in silence, took his place at the altar and waited for his wife-to-be to make her entrance. A few moments after that, he took a deep breath as he saw her walking down the aisle on her father's arm. The rest of the ceremony feels like a blur to Hawkes, vows were said, rings were exchanged and another kind of first kiss was shared. They were man and wife.

**a/n: i highly doubt you'll get a chapter next weekend, especially now that i'm back to school. i'm not gonna promise anything just tell you that i'll do my best not to be too long. hugs to all.;):)**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: hey everyone, hope you haven't forgotten this story. i'm really sorry about the long waits. here is the latest chapter, enjoy.;)**

Chapter 12

"Daddy, when are we going to see auntie Brooke and uncle Sheldon?" Clara asked her father at lunch.

"As soon as mommy gets home, Clarinet." Danny answered as he was helping Brian cut his food. Clara resumed eating her food but Danny thought she looked a little too quiet.

"Everything okay, Clarinet?" he wondered, slightly worried. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and nodded silently.

"Uncle Sheldon will let me hold the babies?" she finally dared to ask.

Clara was older and bigger than when Colin and Brian were born and he'd let her hold the babies if they were his kids but they weren't so he wasn't sure Hawkes or Brooke would be comfortable about that.

"I can't promise you anything, you'll have to ask uncle Sheldon and aunt Brooke, Clara."

"But I'm strong, look." She said proving her point by flexing her arms like she had seen her father do a million of times.

"I see that, honey but I still can't speak for your aunt and uncle. You'll have to show them your muscles." He told her smirking.

That answer seemed to satisfy her because she got back to eating.

Two hours later, the Monroe-Messer family was parking at the hospital to visit the newest additions of the lab family. When they entered their friend's room, Brooke was holding one baby while Sheldon was taking care of the other.

"Hey guys," Lindsay said just above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the newborns.

"Hi," Brooke answered motioning them inside.

With Brian on her hip, Lindsay moved closer to the bed while Danny and Clara approached Hawkes. They observed the babies silently for a few moments but Lindsay was growing curious.

"So what's their names?" Lindsay asked the new parents.

"Meet Hayley Daphne Hawkes," Brooke announced.

"And Hannah Jo Hawkes," Hawkes finished.

"Their middle names are after my mother." Brooked explained with a sad smile. Her mother had died a few years before from an ovarian cancer diagnosed too late. It had been hard for her not to be able to talk about her pregnancy with her mom. So, as a mother of two, Lindsay had become her primary source of information and comfort.

"She looks so cute," Lindsay cooed over Hayley. "Can I hold her?" she wondered, setting Brian on the far end of the bed. Brooke carefully handed her daughter over and Lindsay started rocking the infant.

Clara, in the meantime, was focused on Hannah and Danny was wondering if she was going to ask to hold the baby or not. Clara was thinking they looked much smaller than she remembered Colin or Brian being. So she wasn't sure she was that big of a girl yet. As if reading their thoughts, Sheldon asked.

"Clara, do you want to hold Hannah?"

"No, thank you." She answered timidly, having decided she could wait until they were bigger.

Danny was surprised to say the least. He had expected her to squeal excitedly at the prospect.

"How come you don't want to anymore, Clarinet?" he inquired.

"They're too small, I don't want to hurt them." Clara replied truthfully.

"You won't if you're really careful." Hawkes chimed in in the conversation.

Clara wasn't sure what to do. Before when she thought she could hold a baby, she was told she couldn't and now that she thought she couldn't, they were telling her she could. Do adults always have to say the opposite of what you're saying?

"Maybe later." She said after thinking about it. Then she snuggled into Danny's neck.

"I guess I'll hold her later too." Danny declared chucking as he ran his hand through his daughter's hair.

He turned to his wife and son who was gently caressing Hayley's almost bold head.

"So dad, how does it feel?" Lindsay wondered looking up from the baby to her friend.

"I didn't really do much, I had to leave my doctor's hat at the door or I would have been kicked out of the room," he told her laughing. "I had to refrain myself really but I think I was good, weren't I?"

"Yes dear." Brooke answered rolling her eyes at her husband.

Danny, Lindsay and the kids stayed a little more with the new parents, and then let them to themselves. Brooke fell asleep exhausted after the last few hours while Sheldon watched over his two beauties. He couldn't believe they were there and they were theirs. He had never been this happy and scared at the same time. He was a father, he had to protect them, take care of them. Right now, they were relying on their parents 100% for everything.

They were both sleeping now, Hayley was sucking her thumb while Hannah was simply lying on her stomach. They looked so peaceful, without a worry in their mind. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself, how could he, really? If he didn't think it would wake them up, he would be taking tons of pictures of them so he could show them off to his friends and family, or even to perfect strangers. They were that perfect to him.

Meanwhile, Brooke had awaken and was grinning at her husband. He had that goofy grin plastered on his face. She was finding him extremely adorable and couldn't blame him for falling in love with their baby girls. She was as smitten as he was and was actually missing them right that second, even though they were a few feet away from her. She needed to touch them, even just their tiny little fingers, so she decided it was time to break Sheldon out his reverie. Brooke cleared her throat but Sheldon was so engrossed in the babies that he didn't even hear her.

"Sheldon," she whispered to him. He finally turned to her, a bit startled but he grinned at her. He went over to her and dropped the gentlest kiss on his lips.

"Hey sweetheart, how do you feel?" he asked her softly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Still sore but sleep helped. Can I see my babies now, please?" she answered grinning.

"_Your_ babies?" he wondered cocking his eyebrow. "Didn't I play a part in this?"

"Did you give birth to them?" she shot back smirking, wanting to get a reaction out of him.

"Well that's not fair to play that card." He told her while crossing his arms and pouting. He couldn't prevent the grin that escaped from his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, now get me my girls, would you?" she playfully replied. Hawkes went back to the girls' cribs and rolled them over to Brooke's bedside so she could admire them properly. None of them stirred but the couple still wordlessly decided not to take them out of the cribs. Hawkes looked back at his wife and smiled sweetly. He sat down next to her and leaned in.

"I love you," he whispered to her before dropping his lips to hers, not even giving her time to say it back. She smiled into the kiss, content of her life. Then, they got back to their staring contest: whose eyes could be fixed the longest on their daughters?

**a/n: i hope it was worth the wait.  
anyone cares to guess an inspiration behind their names?:D  
this is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue, i haven't written yet, and to behonest i do'nt know what it's gonna be. share ideas if you have some, they're welcome. hugs to all:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: and here it is, finally, the last chapter of this story. before continuing with the story i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and for those who simply read the sotry without reviewing, i hope you enjoyed it.**

Chapter 13 epilogue

"Nuh-uh, not true. You're lying." Brian exclaimed to his big sister.

"You calling me a liar, squirt?" Clara wondered, daring her brother to continue talking. She had just told him how babies were made, even finding the same book her parents used with her a few years ago. And yet he wasn't believing her, he really had some nerve. "Look at the book, Brian, that's what it says."

"I can't read." He meekly answered. "I'm asking mommy, she tell the truth."

And with that, he left the room in search of his mother. He found her in the kitchen starting to make dinner.

"Momma? Where babies come from?" he finally asked after staring at her for a couple of moments. Lindsay dropped the knife she was using. She hadn't expected her son to ask her that. When Clara had wondered about the same thing, it was because she was pregnant. But there hadn't been a new baby since Hayley and Hannah, who were now two years old.

"Why you asking, baby boy?" she was curious to know what had brought this up.

Brian thought about his answer, he didn't want to get her in trouble but then again, daddy always said it was bad to lie.

"Clara told me but she lying," he explained to is mother.

"Clara told you where babies come from?" she repeated not sure she was hearing right. "What exactly did she say?"

"Yucky things." He answered making Lindsay laugh. She was thinking Clara had probably told him the truth but having started the long 'girls have cooties' phase, the poor boy was disgusted.

"Not funny, momma." He was now pouting and on the verge of tears. Lindsay sobered up and extended her arms to hold him. Brian stepped into her arms and put his arms around his mother's neck.

"How about daddy and I tell you the story of where babies are from tonight? Would you like that?" she asked him her voice soft and bare of any laughter.

"No yucky book," he demanded.

"What book, baby?" she inquired already knowing the answer to that.

"Wa's book, it's yucky." Even though he could now say Clara's name properly, the nickname had stucj and to her little brother, Clara would always be 'Wa'.

"Alright, no yucky Clara's book," Lindsay agreed, thinking it was going to be harder than with Clara.

Clara believed that only books held the answers to her questions, while Brian would only trust his parents to tell the complete truth. Even what Mac, Stella, Flack and the others said had to be confirmed by one of them for him to accept it.

They'd have to be careful enough to decootify the process of making babies and Danny wouldn't make that easy. He never did.

"I love you, momma." Brian clung to his mother and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, baby boy." She smiled at him. The mother/son moment was interrupted by keys opening the door. "Looks like daddy's home." She set Brian on the floor so he could go and greet his father. Once the door was open she saw Danny smile as soon as he noticed his son eagerly waiting for him. He easily scooped up Brian and whispered something in his ear. Brian's reaction made her wonder what Danny had told him because the little boy's smile reached his ears. She loved that about him, he could always put a smile on their faces. A simple word, a simple touch or smile would brighten her day.

"Hi daddy." Clara said coming into the room and walking up to her father. She hugged his waist and he bent down to kiss her head.

"Montana, you're the only one that haven't kissed me, I'm waiting here." Danny smirked as Clara giggled madly. Lindsay rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent her feet from taking the few steps separating them. She stood on her tiptoes leaning in to kiss his lips but at the last second, she avoided his lips and licked his cheek.

"Ewwwwwww! Mommy! You're gross!" Clara exclaimed with a disgusting face while Danny wiped his cheek off.

"So not funny, Montana." Danny pouted, trying to glare at her. Brian seemed to disagree with his father since he was giggling hysterically.

"Your son seems to think his mother is very funny, don't you baby boy?" she asked him tickling him. To show how much he agreed with his mother, he leaned in his father's arms and imitated Lindsay who then grabbed him and ran from the room laughing. Danny and Clara chased them and all of them ended up on Danny and Lindsay's bed each one trying to get the upper hand.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY**

"What you doing, daddy?" Colin asked as he observed his father trying to pick up his outfit. Flack had almost his whole wardrobe on his bed, unable to decide.

"I'm trying to decide what to wear. What do you think?" Don held two pairs of slacks that very much looked the same to the eyes of a four year old. Colin simply shrugged, totally oblivious as to why his father was so nervous about choosing what clothes to wear. "You're not a big help, there, buddy."

"Sorry, daddy. Daddy? You scared?" Colin thought that was the only possible explanation for his dad's behavior. Yet, Colin couldn't understand why his daddy would be scared when he told him that he was going out with aunt Stella.

"I'm not scared, maybe just a bit nervous. That's all." Flack reasoned.

"Why? It's aunt Stella." Colin wondered innocently. Of course to him, she was just aunt Stella, but to Flack she was… hell, he didn't know what she was anymore, his best friend, his confident and yet he knew she was also so much more than that. Over the years, they had grown so much closer, after all, two single parents had to stick together. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, on a proper date, an official one and he had made that very clear to her. She had been startled by the proposition but had hastily accepted.

"Yes, it's aunt Stella." Don didn't know what else to say, he didn't know how to explain to his son that he was falling, had actually probably already fallen, in love with his aunt Stella.

In the meantime, a few blocks away, Stella was pretty much in the same predicament. The majority of the dresses and skirts she owned were sprawled on her bed and Alex was watching her mom very amused. She was going back and forth from her room to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're finding me very funny, Alex but I could use your help, you know." Stella told her, a bit frustrated. She sat down on her bed and wondered what she was doing and why. Alex went over to her and sat down on her lap, hooking her arms around her neck.

"Are you mad at me, mommy?" Alex asked her mother quietly.

"Of course not. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not mad, I'm just… well, I'm kinda scared." Stella finally admitted, sighing.

"Of uncle Don?" Alex stared incredulous. Stella smiled before answering.

"No, not of uncle Don. Well, not exactly. What we're doing is sorta scary, not bad scary, just exciting scary. I'm not making much sense, am I?" Stella was completely rambling now, but how do you explain to a 6 year old why you're nervous about dating your best friend? Actually, how do you explain what dating is to a six year old?

"You love uncle Don, mommy?" Alex had the knack to hit things right on the spot.

"I do, sweetheart, of course I do. But see, people that go on dates, well at one point, if everything is going well, they fall in love with each other. They love each other like uncle Danny and aunt Lindsay love each other." Stella tentatively explained.

"And you don't love uncle Don like that?" she asked her back. Stella was stunned, she didn't know how to answer that. Did she? Was she in love in Don? What if she was, would that be so bad?

"I don't know, Alex. It's too soon. I'll...we'll take it one date at a time." Stella decided it was the wisest thing to do, given what was at stake there.

"Let's make you extra pretty and uncle Don is gonna love you!" Alex exclaimed getting off her lap and rummaging through the dresses as Stella stared at her little girl. She loved her uncle Don and Stella knew he was her favorite even though they didn't start off to the best start. 'We have to do this right' is the last thing Stella thought before focusing on her outfit, hair and make-up.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY**

"Come on honey, they're fine. And you're just a few feet away if they need you." Hawkes urged Brooke to leave the classroom.

Hayley and Hannah were starting preschool and Brooke didn't want to let her babies go. Even though she would be in her own classroom just a few doors down the corridor.

"I know but it's my job to worry. And don't pretend you're not gonna call me every hour for updates on how they are." Brooke snickered and Sheldon grinned sheepishly unable to deny the truth in that. "That's what I thought." She looked back at her daughters going around the tables happily. There had been no cries, no tears, they had taken to school like ducks to water. They were growing up fast, needing her less and less and even though she was proud of them, she still felt like her heart was breaking a little right now.

Sheldon and Brooke left the classroom after one last glance. They said their goodbyes and Sheldon headed out of the school while Brooke joined her own classroom. At the end of the day, both parents were back in front of their daughter's classroom, ready to go pick them up. They went inside the room and instantly spotted their daughters at different ends of the room playing with other kids. Brooke went over to Hayley while Sheldon walked towards Hannah.

"Hey princess," Hawkes said as he reached her. Hannah looked up and smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Look! I do this." She proudly held a piece of paper with some drawing on it. Sheldon had no idea what it was. "For you, daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart. It's beautiful. You ready to get home?" he asked her ruffling her hair.

"Okay, daddy." Hannah gathered her stuff and grabbed her father's hand. They went over to Hayley's desk and soon the family of four was on their way home.

A few hours later found the couple tucking their girls in for the night.

"You liked your first day, sweetheart?" Brooke wondered, pulling Hayley's blanket almost up to her nose. Hayley nodded cheerfully and started telling all the things she had done again. They had already gone over the whole day twice at dinner.

"…and then I made you picture and I use red cayon because the blue cayon was broken because Susie Anderson put the blue cayon in her mouth because she want to eat it but Miss Laciter said it was yucky to eat the blue cayon. And then you and daddy came and…"

"I know what happened after that, honey." Brooke interrupted chuckling at how her daughter could talk and talk and turn the littlest details into an epic story. "I think it's time to close your eyes, baby and go to sleep. So good night, sweetheart." Brooke kissed Hayley's forehead and smiled down at her.

"Night momma. I love you." Hayley answered sweetly.

"I love you too, Hayley."

Brooke turned off the light and walked to Hannah's room where Sheldon was tucking her in. she watched them from her place in the doorway. Sheldon was still reading her a nighttime story. He was halfway inside the bed and Hannah's head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were having trouble staying open and by the time he finished the story, she was fast asleep. He kissed her cheek and made sure her blanket was wrapped around her.

One last look at their daughter and they both retreated to their living-room, both happy that their daughters' first day of school went as smooth as it did.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY**

Mac looked around the lab, at the people surrounding him. He sat down at his desk filled with picture frames of those people that mattered. There was one for every member of the team with the kids. They were more than a team, they were a family. He had worked hard at assembling that team, scanning the country's finest investigators and technicians. This was family to him, he didn't have to be related to them, blood wasn't everything. And choosing the people that composed his family made them even closer. He wouldn't trade any of them for anything. They weren't the typical family but nowadays what was a typical family? They all loved and cared about each other and that was what was important. Mac had resigned himself and wasn't looking for someone to grow old together. His life was far from being lonely, there wasn't a single weekend where he didn't have a baseball match or a recital or any other sport and activities the kids were doing to attend or simply baby-sitting one of them. They filled his life with laughter and love because ,for all of them, he was 'uncle Mac' and he found that those words were the most precious ones coming from the mouths of these kids he loved so much. He didn't know what the future would hold for them all but he was sure of one thing: life wouldn't be boring.

**a/n: and voilà!:) i hope you liked it. it may be the end of this story, but the universe is far from being over, i have already written parts of 2 other stories for it. but they will more likely be oneshots from now on. i might even post one this weekend, i'm not sure yet.  
review away.;)**


End file.
